Algo más
by ladyaqua198
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si sintieras que el amor te llega de repente por sorpresa? Bridgette nunca esperó esa noche que su perspectiva de ella misma y de cierto chico cambiase tanto...


_**Algo más (One-shot)**_

 _._

 _Para mi querida amiga y fan de Miraculous PV LadyDoptera_

 _._

 _._

Siempre me había considerado una chica del montón; una empollona como mucho, puesto que lo que mejor se me daba en la primaria eran los exámenes. Y aún recuerdo las burlas de la mayoría de los de mi clase cuando intentaba dar lo mejor de mí en las pruebas de educación física y alguna vez acababa por los suelos, literalmente.

Mis amigas, o más bien, compañeras de clase, se podían contar con la palma de una mano. Y muchas veces acababa sola en alguna esquina del patio de recreo de la escuela con la excusa de que las otras tenían "algo" más interesante que hacer.

Con el tiempo asumí que era demasiado buena e inocente. A veces pretendes dar la mano para ayudar o como simple gesto de simpatía, y al final te acaban cogiendo el brazo entero. La gente en general abusa de tu confianza cuando no te conoce, o aparenta ser quién no es para aprovecharse de ti o sacar beneficio de algo. Es una lección dura, pero realista que al final todos aprendemos en la vida. Y yo la aprendí a palos de esa manera.

No fue hasta años después, con el cambio de etapa escolar y de centro, que conocí a nueva gente, entablé nuevas y buenas amistades… y yo misma cambié por dentro.

Acostumbrada a oír cosas malas o despectivas a mis espaldas, las críticas que me pudieron llegar en alguna ocasión pasaron de largo. Aprendí por el contrario a aprovecharme de ellas y a creerme mucho más de lo que antes me creía de mi misma. Gané confianza, gané seguridad. Y no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada de lo que hice durante el resto de años escolares que pasé entonces hasta que finalmente me gradué.

Las amigas que hice durante ese entonces aún están conmigo y yo con ellas. Ya no era una relación de amistad unilateral como antes pude haberla tenido. Ahora sabía que podía contar con alguien tanto para las buenas como para las malas. Y eso me enseñó a alejarme del pozo oscuro, arrollador y abrumante en el que me sentí encerrado durante tanto.

No fue hasta que lo conocí a él… que sentí que podía dar incluso mucho más de mí misma haciendo que otros no pasaran o se sintieran de la misma manera que yo en su día.

Intenté darle conversación cada vez que podía cuando se alejaba de todo bullicio o de todos. Le preguntaba por su día y por sus gustos, bien por si quería desahogarse o bien por si quería compartir aquello con alguien más y deseaba abrirse. Intentaba ayudarle en lo más mínimo que viera que necesitara alguna ayuda amiga o apoyo. Y le defendí a capa y espada de cualquiera que pudiera meterse con él, ya fuera por su forma de ser o por algo que hiciera intencionalmente o no.

Al principio simplemente me ignoraba, encerrado en sus libros, y hacía como que no existía. Pero con el tiempo pude ver que ya no solo era un fantasma que le rondaba como tonta. Cuando le acompañaba en algún recreo, mientras él leía una de sus novelas históricas sacadas de la biblioteca, yo comía y parloteaba sin parar sobre alguna broma que las chicas hubieran soltado en clase. Y pude notar, feliz, cierto amago de sonrisas leves por la curvatura de sus labios mientras intentaba disimularlas con la portada de sus novelas.

Aunque aquello resultara una nimiedad para cualquiera, para mi resultaba gratificante después de tanto las primeras veces que lo noté. Y con el paso de los días y los meses se dio casi con naturalidad que de manera esporádica el soltara algún comentario gracioso para contrastar su opinión con la mía o simplemente para burlarse de mí. A veces no sabía si se reía de mí o conmigo. Pero dejó de importarme cuando me alegraba más verlo desenvolverse con soltura. El chico abierto con el que lograba hablar en aquellos cortos y esporádicos momentos no tenía ni punto de comparación con el serio y hermético chico que conocí por primera vez.

Por eso resultó más sorprendente aún que cuando empezó a abrirse con otros compañeros nuestros de clase, todos me miraran con cara de sorpresa y maravilla. Al comienzo, mis amigas me dejaban caer que lo que intentaba al acercarme a él era en vano. Algunas lo conocían de hace mucho más tiempo que yo y me comentaban que nunca se había abierto con nadie por razones que desconocían. Pero eso solo me motivaba a ser más cabezona en mi empeño de hacerle compañía. Y ahora, no paraban de preguntarme incrédulas que había hecho o más bien que hablaba con él en nuestros ratos como para que hubiera pegado tal cambio.

No faltaban quienes nos catalogaban de "parejita". Sobre todo por mis constantes empeños en acercarme a él cada vez que podía antes. Pero a mí no me afectaban lo que dijeran los demás desde hacía tiempo, y se veía que a él tampoco le interesaban.

Nunca me imaginé, que para cuando nos llegáramos a graduar todos los del curso, él y yo llegaríamos a ser tan buenos compañeros y amigos.

Yo le llegué a comentar cosas sobre mi vida que a nadie más le había contado. Y él entabló un trato tal de confianza conmigo que nunca le llegué a ver con nadie; ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, poco después de afianzar nuestra amistad. Yo podía contar con él y él conmigo… Pero, a pesar de todo… aún sentía que faltaba algo…

Sentía una barrera aún existente entre ambos que nos separaba; algo que me molestaba y me secaba la garganta. Lo peor era que lo desconocía y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. A veces lo achacaba a cosas o ideales tontos míos. Tantas obras que me había recomendado él, ya fueran históricas o fantásticas, al final me iban a acabar afectando, lo sabía. Pero… aun estando ahora sobre el tejado de la escuela, sola, y en plena noche de la fiesta de graduación… no podía dejar de darle vueltas a ello…

-¿Bridgette?

Pegué un brinco de la impresión al escuchar su voz procedente de la entrada. Al girar a verle, noté que recién llegaba y estaba buscándome con la mirada.

-Félix, ¿qué haces aquí arriba?

-Lo misma venía a preguntarte yo enana- Soltó de forma despectiva mientras se acercaba a mi posición.

Yo me giré por el contrario y seguí con mi vista perdida hacia el paisaje. La escuela situada frente al río Sena tenía un panorama en el tejado que te permitía observar con lujo de detalles Notre Dame en todo su esplendor. Iluminada en la noche parecía algo idílico y lejano. Te daba qué pensar en cuanto a qué hubiera sido ese monumento en otra época pasada.

Sentí a Félix junto a mí, seguramente observando el fondo sin inmutarse. El silencio era pacífico y ciertamente para nada incómodo. Muchas veces éramos capaces de permanecer buenos ratos así en compañía del otro; sin decir nada. Aunque estos generalmente eran cuando compartíamos momentos de lectura juntos en la biblioteca.

Normalmente me pondría a parlotear sobre mis divagaciones internas para desahogarme con él. Él se burlaría de mí entonces ante mis locas ideas o bien sería honesto dándome su opinión al respecto sin mayores divagaciones en el asunto. Pero ahora, siendo él precisamente el motivo de mis quebraderos de cabeza sin saber ni siquiera por qué, me resultaba complicado confesárselo.

-Pensé que nada más acabar el acto te marcharías para casa y no te quedarías en la fiesta.

La escuché resoplar ante mi conjetura mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Giró la mirada hacia el lado contrario al mío y se rascó la nuca.

-Me conoces bien.

-¡Qué más quisiera!- Reí ante el hecho de que admitiera que le había pillado ante un hecho tan evidente como su deseo obvio de evitar la fiesta post-graduación.

La mayoría de nuestros amigos y compañeros debería de ahora entre clase y clase, divirtiéndose, o en el patio, escuchando buena música o disfrutando del bar con cosas que se había organizado en conjunto. Desde nuestra posición podíamos escuchar a nuestro buen amigo Allan como DJ voluntario pichando algún disco de su música favorita.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Cuestiona el con tono refunfuñón.

-Eres el chico más hermético que he conocido en mi vida, Félix Agreste.- Reí divertida ante la obvia revelación mientras le veía de reojo con las manos en mi espalda. Saqué la lengua por diversión después.- Soy tu amiga y me alegro por ello. Pero creo que el día que llegue a conocerte bien y sepa todo de ti, yo seré la anciana más vieja de París.

Su amago de sonrisa moderada me hizo reír mientras volvía a fijarme en las aguas calmas del río.

-Y yo que pensaba que te bastaría hacerme abrirme con los demás y pasar todo el tiempo posible conmigo para poder conocerme- Estimó con obviedad. Noté cierta maldad traviesa en su tono que me picó a seguirle el juego.

A decir verdad, este tipo de juegos de quién ganaba la disputa verbal entre ambos me gustaban. Aunque siempre acababa ganando él al final. Era algo obvio si lo llegaba a pensar bien. Puesto que al final, pese a no ser el chico con más conversación del mundo, tenía muy buena labia; quizás producto de su pasión por la lectura desde tiempo inmemorial.

-¡Qué poco me conoces tú a mí entonces!- Reí de nuevo divertida aunque fuera totalmente mentira lo dicho. Realmente, más allá de él o de mi mejor amiga Alya, nadie sabía tanto de mí o me conocía tan bien.

-Si no te conociera bien, no hubiera supuesto que era raro no verte en la fiesta.- Conjeturó entonces dejándome sorprendida a medida que seguía enumerando hechos y borraba mi sonrisa de la cara.- No hubiera imaginado que debías de sentirte mal o que algo te rondaba la cabeza para no disfrutar como siempre de tus amigos. No me hubiera comido el coco con cual sería tu sito favorito de la escuela para despejarte antes de pensar en irte pronto. Y no te hubiera buscado hasta aquí para ver que te sucedía.

Al volver la mirada hacia él noté automáticamente seriedad en su expresión facial y corporal. Pero también deslumbré cierto matiz de preocupación. De preocupación verdadera por mí.

Félix 1 – Bridgette 0

¿Tan obvia era?

Suspiré resignada y en lamento.

-¡Puff! A veces no soporto que seas tan intuitivo y listo.- Reclamé con una ceja alzada y haciendo un mohín con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho en protesta.

-No sería el primero de la promoción si no lo fuera.

Me quedé a cuadros tras escucharle con esa sonrisa de superioridad tan poco común en él. Reí aún incrédula señalándole con un dedo.

-¿Acaso el gran Félix Agreste se está regodeando de algo?

-¿Y qué si fuera así?- Estimó el con poca modestia sonriendo de lado. Con las manos ahora fuera de sus bolsillos y una mano apoyada en su cadera con pose de superioridad me miró con burla y regodeo.- ¿No puede presumir uno de vez en cuando de lo que tiene?

-Tú no eres así – Respondí poco convencida de su actitud y también con una mano en mi cadera.- No eres de los que se regodea por lo que tiene, de su actitud o de sus actos. Más bien, siempre prefieres pasar desapercibido.

-Creo recordar que cierta enana me hizo no pasar tan desapercibido cuando siempre me acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera en la escuela.

-Demasiada soledad para alguien, en mi opinión- Me justifiqué veloz y sincera.

-¿Y eso quién lo dicta?

-¿Acaso no te gusta estar con todos ahora y poder entenderte sin complejos? ¿Sigues prefiriendo la soledad de la biblioteca y los libros a las charlas divertidas en el recreo y las bromas constantes de Allan?

Allan y Félix eran como hermanos. Inseparables para lo bueno y para lo malo. El primero siempre se la pasaba en grande desquiciando la paciencia a veces inquebrantable del rubio. Pero cuando Félix se las devolvía, no había manera de que Allan no saliera bien parado. Si el moreno era el rey de las bromas y el buen rollo de la clase, cuando Félix quería devolverle una y ponerle en un compromiso, le superaba en un cien por cien. Aún recuerdo por diversión como le hizo una encerrona con mi ayuda encerrándole durante uno de los recreos en el aula de música junto con mi mejor amiga. Estuvo tan nervioso y fuera de onda que acabo tropezando con los cordones de sus zapatillas y terminó con la cabeza dentro de un tambor.

Fue de los mejores momentos divertidos que pasé con Félix, mientras lo veíamos todo a escondidas a través de una de las ventanas del aula.

-No podría negártelo aunque quisiera. –Admitió relajando sus facciones.- No niego que me sigue gustando pasar ciertos ratos libres solo en la biblioteca. Pero, si tuviera ahora la oportunidad de borrar todos esos momentos fuera de clase y empezar desde cero, te puedo asegurar que no lo haría.

Sonreí ante su amago de sonrisa mientras volvíamos a dirigir la mirada hacia el panorama exterior.

-Me alegra oír eso.- Me sinceré.- En algún momento no te niego que hasta yo me dije que podría resultarte demasiado cansina.

-¡Nooo! ¿Cómo piensas eso? ¿Tú, insistente? Para nada – Respondió con tono irónico aparentando sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Jajaja, me alegra ver este lado tuyo bromista pese a todo.

Con los brazos doblados y apoyados en la barandilla del tejado, le miré contenta y feliz conmigo misma. Quizás mis esfuerzos no hubieran resultado tan en vano como yo lo creía al principio cuando comencé a intentar conocerlo.

Me incomodó por unos segundos que no me dijera nada. Su mirada se había quedado fija sobre mí, pero no sabía concretar si estaba sorprendido, molesto o simplemente ausente.

Preferí volver a girar la vista perdiéndome en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, como antes de que el llegara a interrumpirme allí.

-No me hubiera gustado que durante estos años de escuela que nos quedaban los hubieras pasado como yo hace años o peor. –Cerré los ojos ante la gustosa sensación el viento fresco en la cara- No me gustan las injusticias, mucho menos ver a gente sola o sin nadie que los acompañe o apoye. Creo que porque, internamente, yo soy así. No me gusta sentirme sola, o que juzguen por algo que no soy sin antes conocerme de verdad; a mi yo real.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, me sorprendió escuchar de vuelta su voz.

-Creo que fue por eso por lo que captaste al final mi atención.

Mi respiración se cortó por un instante al oír esas palabras de su boca.

-Eres muy desinhibida. Comparada conmigo, se podría decir que somos polos opuestos en cuanto a personalidad. Y pese a todo, eras capaz de dejar cualquier clase de complejo atrás y adaptarte a como yo era para conocerme mejor.

Lo miré de perfil con incredulidad y asombro. Me costó tragar saliva ante la imagen que se me presentaba. Pues, muy pocas veces, desde que lo conozco, le había visto sonreír de manera tan amplia y sincera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, mirando a la nada, con los brazos también apoyados en la baranda de la azotea y las manos entrelazadas.

-Puede que me acompañaras a todos lados cuando lo que quería era un poco de soledad. Pero respetabas eso. Me hacías compañía en silencio, y solo de vez en cuando me hacías alguna pregunta. Si no te contestaba lo aceptabas sin molestia alguna, y si lo hacías, ponías todo de ti para que no me sintiera incómodo a tu alrededor. Para alguien con problemas en casa y que cree que nadie puede entenderle fue algo gratificante.

No pude evitar afligirme ante lo último. Ya me conocía esa sombra en su rostro cada vez que pensaba en aquello. A estas alturas, me era fácil reconocer ciertas cosas de él o de lo que pasaba por su cabeza según su postura, actitud o mirada. Si bien conocía la existencia de algún desencuentro que había tenido Félix con su padre al llegar al día siguiente a la escuela por su estado de humor, si bien lo deseaba, casi nunca era capaz de preguntarle por ellos. No quería que pensara que quería meterme en su vida o en asuntos suyos que no me incumbían y eso implicara provocar su molestia hacia mí. En esas ocasiones prefería hablarle de otras cosas o distraerle con cualquier otro tema de conversación, aunque nunca supiera realmente si lo lograba.

-No sabía que tuvieras esa idea de mí. – Contesté aún incrédula pero feliz por sus palabras.-Aunque he de confesarte que también resulta gratificante saber que no siempre fui una molestia para ti.

-Desde que te conozco siempre has estado ahí para mí. Me has apoyado y defendido hasta cuando yo creía que no era necesario. ¿Cómo podrías pensar que te consideraba una molestia?

-Quizás mi fachada de "chica espontánea y desenvuelta", no sea tan buena como yo creía. – Confesé intimidada y ciertamente apenada.

No me gustaba parecer vulnerable ante la gente. El hecho de acabar hoy la escuela, la posibilidad de perder contacto con la buena gente que había conocido en esta etapa de mi vida y los buenos momentos me abrumaron durante la ceremonia, y quise escapar de ella refugiándome aquí y en mis pensamientos de antaño. Lo que menos deseaba era volver a esa antigua vida o a ese desprecio que sentía por parte de los demás y que me hacía tan vulnerable. Aunque en apariencia y en un primer momento ya no me afecten las críticas o burlas que puedan hacerme, eso no quita que luego, durante las noches o en ciertos momentos de reflexión, me deje llevar por esos sentimientos de malestar y dolor que puede sentir cualquiera.

Seguía siendo alguien inocente, sensible y capaz de todo por los demás. Que en ocasiones ciertas personas no valorasen eso, puede hacer que cualquiera se derrumbe por dentro.

-Que boba eres…- Le escuché responderme con cierta candidez en la voz.

De repente, y para gran estupor por mi parte, me sentí arropada por uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros mientras se colocaba detrás de mí y acariciaba mi cabellera.

¿Félix Agreste… estaba siendo cariñoso conmigo?

-Entiendo que te sientas vulnerable a veces cuando alguien suelta su veneno contra ti y tú no has hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero, ¿por qué en lugar de pensar en lo negativo de cada situación que vives, no te quedas con lo positivo? Eres bondadosa y alegre. Tienes más virtudes que defectos, como para que alguien te juzgue. Y la gente que te rodea no puede evitar quedarse contigo y quererte cuando te conoce porque eres absurdamente cándida. Tú forma de ser es contagiosa.

Sus palabras motivadoras me alegraron un poco la noche sin proponérselo él mismo lo más seguro. Quizás sí que necesitaba cierto incentivo y motivación para no dejarme decaer. Cosas como esta; el tener alguien ahí para lo malo y lo bueno cuando antes no lo tenía, es que me alegran y me hacían sentir mejor conmigo misma. Años atrás me hubiera dejado llevar por la agonía y la tristeza y me hubiera encerrado en mí misma. Pero ahora, era capaz de respirar hondo y echar para fuera, como si se tratara de un suspiro, todos los problemas y fantasmas que me atormentaban.

-Gracias…- Pude lograr decir no sin antes con cierto esfuerzo al sentir la garganta trabada.

Félix no era alguien de mucho contacto corporal, menos de conversaciones profundas. Que actuara de esa forma e intentara hacerme sentir mejor de aquella forma, era algo que no se podía ver todos los días. Me gustaba. Y me hacía sentir cómoda junto a él.

No pude evitar recordar cierta conversación con mi amiga Alya esta noche antes de la ceremonia de graduación.

.

 _-¿Has visto a Félix? Está bastante guapo hoy._

 _-Jajaja no me extrañaría que viéramos por aquí a alguna de las chicas de primer año o de otros cursos rondando por el lugar para verle entonces._

 _-No te equivocas. Es de una familia acomodada y conocida por su padre. Es inteligente y guapo según algunas, no me incluyas en el bote.- Reí ante su última refutación. Estaba rendidamente enamorada de su novio. No había discusión posible al respecto.- Y además durante estos últimos años ha dejado esa faceta de ermitaño por la que antes le conocíamos y ahora se muestra más abierto._

 _-La compañía de Allan creo que ha hecho de más en él._

 _-¿Y la tuya?_

 _-¿La mía?- Respondí con incredulidad._

 _-Fuiste la primera en acercarte a él y hacer que se relacionara con todos, ¿o lo negarás?_

 _-No lo niego. Pero yo creo que fue más por insistencia de mi parte que por otra cosa al principio por lo que al final nos empezamos a hablar._

 _-¿Eso crees?_

 _-¿Qué podría ser si no, Alya?_

 _Su ceja alzada con desconfianza y su postura de brazos cruzados me descolocó._

 _-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te moleste o pienses mal?_

 _-¿Cuál?- Respondí curiosa._

 _-¿Te gusta Félix? Es decir, ¿tienes o has tenido alguna vez sentimientos por él más allá de la amistad?- Estuve a punto de responder a su respuesta cuando me cayó con una mano al aire antes.- Siempre te muestras muy abierta con todos, pero nunca has dado inicios de que te guste alguien. Y algunos ya me han preguntado más de una vez si os traéis algo vosotros dos de hace tiempo; sobre todo por el hecho de que fue precisamente por ti que él cambió tanto._

 _._

Después de eso, no hablamos más sobre el tema al sonar el último aviso antes de que comenzara la celebración. Ha decir verdad, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero…

¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Félix? ¿Era amistad… o algo más?

Esa duda despertó mi curiosidad internamente. Pero quizás aquel no era el mejor momento como para planteármela, ¿no?

Me giré y quedé frente a frente con Félix. Sus manos han caído lánguidas a los dos lados de su torso mientas yo sostenía mis manos aún en la barandilla a mis espaldas.

-Parece que esta noche hemos cambiado un poco de roles, ¿no crees? Yo cerrada en sí misma, y tú el espontáneo y positivo. – Volví a hablar con un tono más alegre para romper el hielo.

¿Era cosa mía, o el silencio en el que nos habíamos en vuelto y mis divagaciones, me habían hecho olvidar que estaba a un palmo de distancia de él? ¿Desde cuándo éramos capaces de permanecer tan cerca del otro, sin que eso resultara incómodo? ¿Cómo Félix, el opositor al contacto y a las confianzas, actuaba así conmigo? ¿Esto era algo del momento o de antes? No era capaz de pensar muy bien ante todas esas dudas repentinas en mi cabeza. De ser así, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Mmmnn- Mi confusión se vio levemente desplazada ante su nueva pose de "estar pensando", la cual resultó bastante divertida después; rascándose el mentón con una mano y apoyando el codo del brazo sobre la otra mano. Su ceño fruncido y los labios apretados parecían darle un realismo a la acción que me pareció aún más gracioso. Aquello era pura actuación.

-Yo te definiría a ti más bien como "chispa".

-¿Chispa?- Crucé mis brazos y alcé una ceja con confusión y poco entendimiento.

-¿Quién no quiere un poco de "chispa" en su vida? Tú eres esa chispa que todos necesitan y nadie puede apagar. La única que puede hacerlo, en dado caso, eres tú. Y no deberías de dejarte apagar por cosas así.

No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que había llorado antes; sin darme cuenta, y nublada por mis pensamientos, cuando me abrazó con anterioridad. Una de sus manos voló hasta mi mejilla ahora para acariciarla con una suavidad y delicadeza sorprendentes. E intentó borrar el rastro acuoso que habían dejado mis lágrimas tras de sí en mi rostro.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco abrumada ante aquello y agachar la cabeza pese a su contacto aún sobre mi rostro. Sentía mi cara arder y mi corazón bombearme de manera anormal.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

¿Por qué al querer alzar de nuevo la mirada y mirarle a los ojos, me sentía expuesta y acorralada? Sus iris azul-verdoso parecían adoptar casi el color de la plata con el resplandor de la luna y las luces de la calle a mis espaldas.

-Bridgette… yo…

Mi nombre en su voz se escuchó algo bajo e inseguro. Por un instante, fue él ahora el que cerraba sus ojos un poco cabizbajo e incapaz mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía. Un escalofrío me recorrió ante el contacto de su piel con la mía de aquella forma. El que hubiera apoyado su otra mano en la baranda y casi me rodeara acorralada no era más favorecedor en ese momento para mi estabilidad mental y emocional. Y su mandíbula tensa y labios apretados captaron mi atención sin proponérmelo.

" _Fue precisamente por ti que él cambio tanto"_

-¿Félix?

" _Fuiste la primera en acercarte a él y hacer que se relacionara con todos"_

Las palabras de Alya se colaban en mi cabeza por momentos desconcentrándome de mi preocupación primordial en estos momentos; él. Apoyé mis manos sobre sus muñecas y sentí su mirada de nuevo fija sobre la mía.

Su expresión pareció cambiar de forma volátil al momento. Sus iris parecían brillar con luz propia, atravesándome por completo mientras sentía mis manos sobre el borde de su abrigo temblorosas. Y su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante me cegó.

Era una de esas que nunca había visto en él; una de las que sabía que podría dejar prendada a cualquiera de sus admiradoras, concediéndole cualquier petición absurda que pidiera… una de las que cualquier chica fantasearía con tener o que le dirigiera con amor…

Y fue ante la realización de ese último pensamiento que al instante me vi embaucada por el roce de sus labios contra los míos.

Sus manos sostenían mi rostro con firmeza y delicadeza. Cerré los ojos, abrumada por el nudo que crecía sin control desde el fondo de mi estómago y que me hacía sentir a punto de estallar. La sensación fría y suave de sus labios contra los míos, sin querer profundizar a más, durante unos segundos, fue lo suficientemente arrolladora en mí como para dejarme sin aliento. Mi corazón bombeaba como loco y a mil hasta mi garganta; dificultándome la capacidad de respirar, más por confusión y sorpresa, que por propia capacidad.

Para cuando se separó de mí con tortuosa lentitud, el roce de su nariz con la mía me llevó a morderme el labio con impaciencia e inquietud. Mis manos se habían agarrado tan fuertemente a las suyas, que no fue hasta que todo pasó, que me di cuenta de aquello y no quise perder ese contacto entonces por nada.

No encontraba sentido a aquello. No me sentía yo misma… pero tampoco se sentía mal…

" _¿Te gusta Félix?"_

Las palabras de mi amiga latían en mis oídos y mente como el tic-tac de un reloj mientras nuestras miradas volvían a conectar después de lo que parecía una eternidad confusa. Tanto su aliento como el mío parecían erráticos. No era como si hubiéramos corrido una maratón... Pero aquello fue…

Fue…

Su sonrisa landina y de superioridad me dejó con las palabras que buscaba en la punta de la lengua. Parecía tan risueño, tan cándido y tan… maravillado ante lo que veía. Una mirada suya me hacía sentir tan… especial…

-Bridgette, eres… enserio, eres… ¿hace falta que te diga que tú eres más que "chispa" en mi vida? - No pude respirar, muda ante sus ojos y la caricia de sus dedos en mi rostro.-Eres el maldito sol en la noche más oscura; eres ese algo más que siempre he necesitado en mi vida sin saberlo. No, no estoy actuando de forma diferente esta noche. Me gustas, y estoy harto de esconderlo. Te amo, Bridgette Dupain-Cheng.

Y por segunda vez en la noche, volví a llorar como una niña pequeña sin saber canalizar sus emociones.

¿Cómo reaccionar a aquello?

Sus palabras fueron tan honestas y puras que me atravesaron el corazón y el alma. Me hizo creer que realmente era una estúpida por no escuchar las palabras de mi amiga y por nunca notarlo antes. Era una extraña mezcla de alegría y congoja en lo más profundo de mí.

Y lo peor fue cuando empecé a notar que quería apartar su contacto del mío…

-¡NO!- Grité entrando en pánico y más asustada que nunca lanzándome a sus brazos y escondiendo mi cara contra su pecho. Pese a la diferencia de altura, me aferré con fuerza a él rodeándole con mis brazos por la cintura, y temí que aquel último acto cobarde y desesperado por mi parte fuera como agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo.

-Brid…

-No te alejes por favor.-Supliqué con la garganta rota y llorando sin control. Pasaron por mi cabeza muchas cosas; recuerdos de momentos, conversaciones, detalles… pero solo una idea me dominaba.-Por favor, quiero estar contigo…

Cuando pensé que ya sería demasiado tarde… volví a sentir con un suspiro de alivio como me rodeaba un fuerte abrazo de vuelta contra él…

-Serás tonta…-Susurró a mi oído mientras yo me agarraba como podía a uno de los dobleles de su abrigo por la espalda.

No quería perder esa sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, ni de su calidez jamás. Ahora que sabía lo que era este sentimiento, ahora que él me había abierto los ojos y me había hecho descubrir lo que era aquello y lo que se sentía… no quería perderlo…

Una de sus manos se posó con suavidad sobre mi cabello y jugó con alguno de mis mechones largos mientras intentaba calmar mis hipidos de llanto y la respiración errática que aún me agobiaba.

-Shh… calma, no es para que te pongas así de sentimental por una cosa as…

-Yo también te quiero…- Solté sin avisar antes de querer arrepentirme y callar por miedo a las represalias…

Se apartó de mí cortando nuestro abrazo con cierta reticencia mía y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros para mirarme a la cara con todo el detenimiento e incredulidad del mundo.

-¿Qué?

Por primera vez en la noche, sentí que por fin era yo la que podía sonreír con suficiencia ante la sorpresa reflejada claramente en su rostro. Y reí levemente con mi mejor sonrisa en los labios y aún sintiendo el cosquilleo de los suyos contra los míos de antes. Una lágrima de alegría escapó por mi rostro pese a todo.

-Te amo, Félix Agreste, ¿alguna objeción por ponerme sentimental?

Apoyando de vuelta mis manos en sus muñecas ante su estupefacción, divertida, solo pude sentir después, como formaba unos tiernos pucheros en mi rostro con sus manos en mis mejillas.

-Enana insistente… ¿cuándo dejarás de atormentarme? – Río con burla alegre apoyando su frente contra la mía y con un sonrojo que me pareció tan tierno que terminó por conquistar del todo mi corazón.

-Pensaba que no te atormentaba mi presencia- Le respondí con sus propias palabras.

-Una cosa es que no me altere tu presencia, puesto que lo que más me gusta es estar contigo cada día. Y otra cosa, muy distinta, es que no dejes atormentar mi corazón cada vez que te lo propones o aun sin darte cuenta.

Y con la música de fiesta en la escuela, las luces de las calles de París y la Luna por testigo, volvió a robarme el aliento con sus labios sin impedimento alguno. Porque si yo era el suyo, ahora yo también podía afirmar con plenitud que él siempre ha sido, es y será siempre ese algo más y especial que me completaba.


End file.
